Golden Playhouse - Midnight Showtime
by IVth
Summary: (Aviso: Posible temática yaoi) Un teatro dorado, cortinas rojizas y una presentadora carismática. El teatro dorado vuelve a levantar su telón junto a Trisha para dar rienda suelta a nuevos filmes y desencadenar la creatividad humana. Lo que no saben, es que el precio por la ingenuidad de su deseo, es el tener que vivir las pesadillas que Dumuzid les tendrá preparados...


**Función de Medianoche**

* * *

Una sala que poco a poco se iba iluminando. Paredes doradas, cortinas rojizas...asientos cómodos de color rojo y dorado, con alfombrado rojizo, y detalles barrocos en ciertos asientos.  
Las cortinas se elevaban en el teatro dorado una vez más: las funciones de medianoche comenzarían, y la noche era lo suficientemente larga para la presentadora, quien daba la bienvenida a todos los presentes.

-¡Bienvenidos al Teatro Dorado, bebés! -hablaba con júbilo Trisha: una sensual mujer de piel clara, ojos grises y con un afro extremo de color rojizo. Una mujer sofisticada y sensual de vestimentas chic y formales de color oscuro, decorada con un collar y varios accesorios dorados. -Bienvenidos sean a la función de medianoche. Ésta noche, aquí verán funciones creadas al gusto y acomodo de nuestro adorable público. Todos sus deseos serán escuchados aquí, y serán proyectados en la pantalla, para su más gran placer.

Todos hablaban entre sí con algo de emoción, hasta que Trisha levantó su mano, y miró a todo el público.

-Para entrar a ésta función, y ver la cinta que tanto desearon, es necesario que muestren la prueba del pago. -dijo ella, mientras levantaba un boleto dorado, el cuál tenía impreso las siglas "G.P.", y el rostro de Trisha.

Muchos estaban descontrolados, buscando entre sus bolsos y bolsillos de pantalones y sacos por aquellos boletos dorados. Algunos terminaban desvistiéndose. O hasta el grado de desnudarse, y sacudir todas sus prendas, en búsqueda de aquéllos boletos. Poco a poco, varios iban saliendo y entregando el afamado boleto dorado, los cuales tenían inscritos los nombres de sus poseedores y el filme específico.

-¿Tienes el tuyo? -preguntó Trisha, mientras que tú temblabas de miedo e inseguridad.

"¿En el pantalón? ¿O en una bolsa? ¿Dónde lo puse?". Fueron los pensamientos que te abrumaban, mientras buscabas entre tu ropa por el boleto, y hasta después de desnudarte para nada y darte cuenta que el boleto estaba justo debajo de tu trasero, en el asiento, corres hacia la presentadora, haciendo entrega del boleto, y regresando a tu lugar, vistiéndote con pocas prendas y a buena velocidad.

-¡Perfecto! -celebraba con su sensual voz, mientras sonreía. -Las siguientes funciones podrían contener de todo...desde parafilias inexplicables, hasta situaciones terribles y terroríficas...pero ¡Para ésto estamos aquí! Para servirle a nuestro amado público, y brindarles la mejor asistencia que nosotros podamos darles.

Mientras que las luces se ponían más tenues, la cortina se abría, revelando una tela blanca en la cuál serían proyectadas las cintas recopiladas para ésta función.

-Ah...y no creo que para algunos de ustedes les sea necesario vestirse de nuevo. Creo que ni lo necesitarán. ¡Ahora, comencemos con el espectáculo!

Todos se emocionaban y gritaban, mientras que la luz salía por la ventana y comenzaban los anuncios. Trisha se había retirado a la sala superior de proyección, para poder supervisarlo todo. Pero fue grande la sorpresa que tuvo, al ver que en el sillón del administrador, había un hombre de piel clara con cerca de cuarenta años de edad, gafas oscuras, bigote espeso y oscuro. Lo más característico de él, era su traje de gala: un pantalón y zapatos negros, seguidos de una faja oscura, camisa blanca y un saco blanco.

-Hola cariño. -dijo aquél hombre, mientras que sonreía a la mujer.

-Thomas... ¿Que haces aquí? -preguntó Trisha con seriedad, mientras que el hombre seguía sonriendo.

-Definitivamente tienes un hermoso teatro aquí. Además de que tienes a muchas personas aquí.

-¿Que haces aquí? -preguntó una vez más, pero más lenta y más clara.

-Oh amor, vengo a pedirte un pequeño favor...solo, algo sencillo.

La mujer se acercó al misterioso hombre con cautela y sin quitarle la mirada, mientras se sentaba lentamente y cruzaba una pierna, con ambas manos en los descansa brazos del sofá.

-Verás mi amor...tú y yo debemos de hablar de ciertos asuntos serios...


End file.
